dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claddie
is the friendship pairing of Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler. Season 1 Moments :The Competition Begins *Maddie and Chloe did a trio with Paige. *Maddie and Chloe danced in the group routine, "Party, Party, Party". :Wildly Inappropriate *It was shown that Maddie had actually beaten Chloe, but Chloe was in the Junior category and Maddie in the Petite. *Maddie and Chloe performed their first solos of the series. :Cheerleader Blues *Although not shown in the episode, Maddie and Chloe did a duet entitled "Everlasting Friends", which placed 1st Overall. :Stealing the Show *During one of Maddie's interviews, Chloe was seen in the background in her "Baby Mine" costume but she either did not perform it or it didn't place. Season 3 Solo Drama *In Two Girls, One Solo, both girls were assigned the same solo. Abby decided to do this as she was sick of Christi constantly insisting that Chloe never got a fair playing field when it came to going up against Maddie. Although it was announced at awards that Maddie got 2nd and Chloe got 1st, the competition director later dropped by the dressing room to reveal that there was a score mix up and that Chloe in fact got 2nd and Maddie got 1st. Season 4 Twist :Big Trouble in the Big Apple *At the start of the episode, all of the routines besides the group were assigned to the Hyland sisters and Chloe as the rest of the girls were attending NUVO that same week. *Abby asked Kalani Hilliker to attend the competition with the team as she had competed alongside the girls at NUVO- particularly performing a duet named "Two Sapphires" with Maddie. *After Brooke and Paige performed their solos, Abby decided to enter "Two Sapphires" as a secret weapon in fear that Chloe and Paige's duet would be a "hot mess". Melissa pulled Abby aside and asked her if Maddie and Kalani could perform their duet but not have it be scored but Abby refused to let that happen. *After both duets performed, Melissa asked Maddie in the dressing room if she lied to Chloe and Paige in terms of not knowing that she was going to perform her duet with Kalani. Maddie denied and said that she had been referring to NUVO and that she hadn't been sure if they were going to perform it at Sheer Talent. *Christi then tried to comfort Chloe, who was visibly upset by the situation. Kelly also comforted her by saying "You know who your friends are". This lead to Maddie believing that her and Chloe weren't friends anymore. Post Season 4 *After the departure of the Lukasiaks in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2, the friendship between Chloe and Maddie broke apart. This was mainly because Abby prohibited the girls from talking to former team mates (this included Paige and Brooke Hyland as well as Chloe). *In Girl Talk 2 and 99 Problems but a Mom Ain't One, Maddie confirmed that she hadn't talked to Chloe since nationals and that she missed her. *The girls also accused Chloe of ignoring their messages, facetimes, calls etc. in these two episodes but Christi confirmed in multiple tweets that Nia and Holly Frazier were the only ones to contact them after the nationals blowout. *In July 2015, Chloe beat Maddie for the Choice Dancer award at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards. *It has also been rumored that Chloe may have interacted with the Dance Moms girls at the 2016 Kids Choice Awards as Chloe could be seen talking to the Fraziers as well as hugging Jill in the background of carpet interviews.https://www.instagram.com/p/BC6Mgb4yxR1/ *In July 2016, Maddie beat Chloe for the Choice Dancer award at the 2016 Teen Choice Awards. *During Chloe & Christi's Encore, Christi originally stated that she would never allowed Chloe to communicate with the Zieglers ever again. However, at the end of the episode she revealed that the pair were back in contact with the Zieglers and that Chloe and Maddie were friends again. Dances Together Duets *Everlasting Friends (not shown) *Black Swan *Inside of Me *We're Alright *Confessions Trios *Eyes In The Back Of My Head (with Paige) (before show) *Camille, Colette and Fifi (with Paige) (before show) *Pin-Up Girls (with Paige) (before show) *I Want It (with Paige) *Nothing More Annoying Than A Man (with Kendall) *Over and Over (with Paige) *Les Divas (with Paige) *Whatever I Want (with Nia) *Somebody Told Me (with Brooke) *Writing All These Words (with Brooke, not shown) *We Believe (with Kendall) *Fool Me Once (with Kendall) Gallery To view the gallery for Claddie, 'click here'. References Category:Show Relationships